


Work It, Baby

by cyclamental



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: #wintergiftx, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Design Director Steve, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Model Bucky, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclamental/pseuds/cyclamental
Summary: When Thor fails to show up for his photoshoot with STARK Magazine model Bucky Barnes due to a scheduling snafu, design director Steve Rogers gets roped in to help. Friends since childhood, the chemistry between them is undeniable on set - enough so thateveryoneassumes they're in a relationship. Can Steve come clean and confess he's actually been pining for Bucky for years?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209
Collections: Winter Gift Exchange 2019





	Work It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).



> Happy #WinterGiftX, Deb! I hope you enjoy. <3

“No, seriously, they said this shoot was with _Thor_ ,” Natasha says, dragging Steve by his arm. “I _know_ you wanna see that.”

“Nat,” Steve protests, digging in his heels. “This is embarrassing.” He looks furtively around the set for the photoshoot. There’s a leather chesterfield sofa set up in the center of a bunch of lights in front of a white backdrop. Bucky’s over in the prep area getting his hair and makeup done for the shoot. He looks good as always, dressed head to toe in black, slacks and leather boots and a soft-looking sweater. The stylist is carefully arranging his hair so it flows in a thick fall past his shoulders. When Bucky notices Steve, he smiles and waves like the dork he is.

“Steve, you’re designing the layout, you’ve got every reason to be watching the shoot,” Nat insists, continuing to drag Steve further into the lofty room. She’s surprisingly strong for such a small person. She manhandles him over to where Bucky’s still getting prepped.

“Hey Steve, how’s it going?” Bucky asks, peering around his stylist.

“No update since you left the apartment this morning,” Steve says, somewhat testy, crossing his arms over his chest. “You excited about the shoot?”

Bucky smiles up at Steve from his chair. “Definitely! STARK Magazine’s first gay photoshoot? We’re making history here, Steve.” He leans back a little, allowing the stylist to work a waterfall braid down the left side of his head.

While Bucky’s sexuality is a bit of an open secret, with most people at work knowing he’s gay but not really talking about it, Steve’s been in the closet for years and intends to keep it that way. If Bucky _knew_ that Steve had been holding a torch for his best friend since their shared childhood, Steve was sure he’d never be forgiven. Not only is Bucky beautiful and way out of Steve’s league, but he would never forgive Steve for keeping something as significant as his orientation to himself, especially not after Bucky had come out to Steve back when they were teenagers and Steve had awkwardly stumbled through some speech about how they’d always be friends and that he supported Bucky no matter what.

“Well, I hope it goes well,” Steve says. “Excited to work with Thor?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, looking around past Steve’s shoulder. “But it’s weird, he should be here by now.”

“No, we _can’t_ reschedule, Wilson, the studio’s been booked and I want this issue out next week,” comes a voice that makes everyone’s head turn. Their boss, Tony Stark, strides into the studio, with the photographer, Sam Wilson trailing behind him, looking pissed.

“Tony, I _told_ you, there was some sort of miscommunication and Thor’s not coming. Where am I going to find a model right now? It’s not like they’re just lying around,” Sam says.

“This is New York City, of course they’re just lying around,” Tony says, throwing his hands up in the air. He looks around the room and his gaze settles on Bucky, and by proximity, Steve. “What about beefcake over here? He looks about Thor’s size.”

Sam shakes his head and follows Tony’s gesture. “Steve? He’s not a model, Tony, he’s your graphic design director.”

Tony walks right up to Steve and looks him up and down. “Looks like a model to me, Wilson. Hey, how’d you like to be a model? Yes?” He looks past Steve’s shoulder to Bucky. “What do you think, Buckaroo? Can you work with this guy?”

Bucky’s standing now and comes up to Steve’s side. “Sure, Tony, I mean,” he looks nervously at Steve. “Uh, yeah, I’ve known Steve for a long time, I’m sure we can make it work,” he smiles brightly at Tony, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“Great!” Tony claps his hands together. “Get him to hair and makeup, we’ve got a feature to shoot.”

* * *

That’s how Steve finds himself in the makeup chair, getting his hair cut and styled while someone else applies a thick layer of makeup to his face. They’ve already decked him out in white, a mirror of Bucky’s outfit, and they’ve covered him with a smock to keep the designer clothes pristine as they pretty him up. With a flourish the stylists let him up and nudge him in the direction of the leather couch where Sam and Bucky are already set up, the former taking some establishing shots of the set and adjusting the lighting until it’s perfect.

Bucky’s reclined on the couch like he was born there, presenting Sam with his best Blue Steele pout as the photographer comes at him from different angles, snapping away. “Looking good Buck, yeah, that’s it.”

Bucky turns and smiles as Steve approaches, blinding as always. “Hey, Steve,” he says.

“All right, Steve,” Sam begins, lowering his camera. “I know you haven’t modeled before, but the key is just to relax and act natural. You’ve been with Bucky a long time, so just act how you normally do, just pretend the camera’s not there. I’ll direct you if I need to, but just pretend like it’s a normal night at home, say you’ve both gotten home from work and you’re just greeting each other after a long day. Just do what you’d normally do.”

Bucky’s smile gets a bit strained and he says, “Can I just talk to Steve for a second before we start? In private?”

Sam nods. “No problem, I’m gonna go check these on the big screen real quick and see if we need to make any last minute lighting adjustments.” He walks off and leaves them.

Bucky pats the couch next to him and Steve sits. “What is it?” Steve asks.

Bucky looks tremendously nervous. “Ok, now don’t freak out or anything, but I _might_ have told Sam that we’ve known each other for a long time and he _might_ have taken a leap that I didn’t explicitly say…” he trails off, biting his lip.

“What leap?” Steve asks flatly.

“He thinks we’re boyfriends,” Bucky says in a rush, coloring. Steve blanches. “This is a gay photoshoot, Steve, they’re expecting kissing.”

“ _What did you say,_ ” Steve asks.

“Nothing!” Bucky says, holding up his hands. “I just told Sam that we lived together and had been together since we were kids. _He_ made the assumption that we were dating.”

“And you didn’t, I don’t know, _correct_ him?” Steve says, flustered.

Bucky looks a little hunted. “I...I don’t know exactly what happened, the conversation sort of got away from me.” He rolls his eyes and shoves Steve on the shoulder. “Come on, what’s the worst that could happen? It’s just pretend. Just play along. It’s just for the shoot.”

Steve swallows down the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. This is sort of like everything he’s ever wanted, and also sort of like a nightmare. He doesn’t know what to do. Bucky’s looking at his with those guileless grey blue eyes, and honestly, Steve never could say no to him.

“Fine,” Steve says. “Just for the shoot.”

Bucky smiles and relaxes back onto the couch again. Sam wanders back over, fiddling with settings of his camera, then looks up at them with a smile. “You ready, guys?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, tossing back his hair. “How do you want me?” he asks in a sultry tone.

Sam grins and raises the camera to his eye. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. You look great.” He starts snapping furiously.

Steve does his best, he really does. He starts by mirroring Bucky’s pose, lounging back against the couch with his legs crossed at the knee, arm resting along the top of the leather. He runs his fingers along the smooth surface, dipping into one of the tufts and caressing one of the brass buttons inside.

“That’s great Steve, just relax,” Sam says softly, continuing to snap photos as he hovers around in front of them. “Bucky, get closer to him, move slowly, put your arm around him.”

Bucky looks over at Steve and smiles softly. He scoots along the leather, hand reaching to entwine fingers with Steve’s. He pulls Steve’s hand off the couch and brings the knuckles to his mouth to kiss, looking up at Steve from beneath dark eyelashes. Steve feels his face immediately burn with a blush and tries his best not to start sweating profusely. Bucky rubs his thumb over the knuckles his lips just touched and then leans forward, sliding his hand up Steve’s arm. He leans slowly into Steve’s space as he does so and Steve unconsciously leans back until he’s halfway up over the armrest.

“Stop! Stop,” Sam says. Steve turns and blinks at the photographer. “Steve, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be,” he pauses, gesturing a bit, “you know, leaning _in_ to it. Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”

Steve turns to Bucky, who is looking at him with desperate eyes. He swallows and slides back down the armrest to sit like a normal person, someone who _isn’t_ freaking out about his best friend-slash-roommate-slash-longtime secret crush finally coming on to him, _but only for pretend!_ “Sorry, Sam,” he says. “I’m just a little nervous, I guess.”

Sam lowers his camera and comes up to Steve, squatting down so he’s looking up. “Steve,” he says, “I don’t care what Stark says. If you don’t want to do this, we _will_ postpone.”

Bucky’s still touching his arm, and Steve glances between them, eyes earnest and hopeful in turn. He lets out a big breath. “No, Sam, I can do this. I can try, at least.” He smiles weakly.

Sam regards him closely for a moment, then nods. “All right, we’ll try. If you change your mind at any time, let me know.” He stands and heads back to his crew and the various hangers on who are watching. “Guys, clear out except for Peter, I want to give these guys a little privacy.” There are a few grumbles, but presently the other members of the crew, various folks doing the hair and makeup and styling and lighting, leave until it’s just Steve, Bucky, Sam and his assistant Peter.

“Ok,” Sam says. “Let’s try this again. Steve, just relax and imagine you’re at home. Maybe you’ve been waiting for Bucky to come home from work and he’s just gotten in the door. Maybe you’re getting ready to go out on a date, and that’s why you’re dressed so nice.” He looks down at the screen of his camera. “Just forget I’m here.”

Steve doesn’t really believe that he can actually forget other people are in the room, but for Bucky’s sake he’s going to try to do this right. He turns back to his friend and exhales slowly, willing his body to relax. Bucky’s looking at him seriously, so he works to muster up a smile. Steve tries to imagine that Bucky’s just come home from a business trip and he hasn’t seen him in a few days. It’s not too difficult, as Bucky does travel from time to time for work, and Steve definitely misses him when he’s gone. He takes Bucky’s hand in his, the one along the back of the couch, and slowly brings it up to his own lips, pressing a single dry kiss to the knuckles.

Bucky’s mouth curls into a smile and he inches closer still. He raises his other hand and trails his fingers gently along Steve’s jaw. He lifts Steve’s chin just a bit and looks deeply into Steve’s eyes, his own grey blue swallowed by black. Bucky’s gaze flicks down to Steve’s mouth, back to his eyes, down to his mouth again, back to his eyes once more, and then he’s leaning in, his eyes slipping closed as he presses those plush lips against Steve’s own.

Even though it’s all fake, the touch of Bucky’s mouth sends electricity racing down Steve’s spine and makes warmth curl in his belly. He shifts minutely and brings his own hands up to slide into Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer. Bucky lets out a soft sound and opens his mouth, tilts his head, and suddenly it’s hot and slick and they fit together perfectly. Bucky’s mouth tastes sweet when Steve licks in and it’s instantly addictive, he needs more, and reaches down to grab at Bucky’s waist and heave him closer still. Suddenly Bucky’s straddling him, leaning down to kiss him voraciously, and Steve’s hands are on his ass, kneading and pushing him down onto Steve’s lap, and Steve’s never felt so good in his entire life.

“Guys, GUYS,” Sam interrupts. “Guys, _wow_ , ok, that’s great, great stuff, but yeah...let’s keep it PG for the magazine, ok?”

Steve and Bucky separate with a wet pop and look at each other, dazed. Bucky’s cheeks are flushed and his mouth is open and wet and he’s got this _look_ on his face like he can’t believe what just happened. Steve can sympathize, and he reaches up to touch his own lips, finding them swollen and tingling. He shakes his head a little bit and Bucky slides off his lap and back onto the cushion next to him. He turns back to Bucky, who is looking at him nervously, and chances a small smile. Bucky’s returning grin is blinding, and Steve’s heart thumps hard in his chest as his own smile grows to match.

“Motherfuckin’ gold, this is,” Sam mutters quietly to himself, continuing to snap away as subtly as he can.

* * *

The photos are a sensation.

While Steve did design the spread, receiving the best shots from Sam, he found it hard to look at the photos themselves too closely. He’s afraid his true feelings are obvious, and he can’t help but assume that Bucky is just a fantastic model and had no trouble making the whole charade look convincing.

“How did I never know about you two?” Tony says, barging into Steve’s office the afternoon the magazine hits the shelves. “Why am I hiring expensive modeling talent when I’ve got you in my back pocket, Rogers?”

Steve spares Tony a glance, willing his face not to betray the turmoil he feels. His admin, Miles, had been spamming him with news clippings and social media mentions all day, headlines like “STEAMY GAY PHOTOSHOOT MAKES MEN’S MAGAZINE HISTORY” and “WHO IS MODEL BUCKY BARNES’ SCORCHING HOT MYSTERY BOYFRIEND?”. People had been dropping by the office nonstop, slapping him on the back with congratulations and surprise at his “relationship” with Bucky. He felt _mortified_ by the farce.

“Don’t get used to it,” Steve mutters. “I’m not doing it again.”

“But you _have to_ ,” Tony insists, coming up and leaning on Steve’s desk. “Everyone wants to know the story behind the couple in the shoot. Think of the good publicity you’ll be providing for the LGBT+ community!” He throws his hands up with a grin, then becomes thoughtful. “How did I not know you were gay?”

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve growls, just _done_ with this conversation. “Please leave.”

Tony smirks at Steve but heads toward the door. “I’ll get that interview. You can plan on a follow up shoot as well. Gotta please the people, Rogers!”

Steve scowls at his retreating back.

* * *

Steve’s black mood follows him home. That evening, as he unlocks the apartment and lets himself in, it’s to the savory aroma of Bucky’s mom’s homemade pasta sauce bubbling on the stove. Bucky himself is lounging on the couch reading a book, looking soft in gray joggers, a thin white t-shirt and purple socks. Steve’s heart swoops as he takes in each little detail.

“Steve!” Bucky says, standing and opening his arms. “Welcome home!”

Steve just swallows against his dry throat, standing at the threshold. Bucky’s face falls. “What’s wrong?”

Steve turns away, bending to place his bag by the door and take off his shoes. He grinds his teeth a bit before standing back up to face Bucky. “The photos, Bucky…it’s all fake. I feel terrible.”

Bucky’s expression sobers further. “Steve,” he begins gently. “I...If it’s really bothering you, I’m happy to tell Tony the truth. I forced you into this, it’s on me.” He looks grave.

Steve looks away. “It’s not...that, exactly.” He shifts from foot to foot.

“What is it?” Bucky asks, coming closer. He’s so close, now, just a step away.

“Bucky,” Steve croaks out. He licks his lips, throat dry. “I’ve...actually always wanted you.” He meets Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky’s expression goes from serious to confused. “Steve…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I don’t want it to be fake. I want it to be real. I care about you, Bucky. I,” Steve chokes up, but spits it out anyway, “l--love you, Bucky.”

The shock is plain on Bucky’s face and Steve braces himself for rejection. Bucky turns and takes a few steps away, running his hands through his hair. He stands there, back tense, before rounding back on Steve. “What the fuck, Steve, are you serious?!”

Steve recoils and averts his gaze, face burning. “I’m sorry, Bucky, but...I can’t pretend, when it’s really all I’ve ever wanted.” He can’t bear to look Bucky in the face, he’s so embarrassed. “I can leave if you want. Go stay with Nat for a while, find someplace else to live…”

“Steve, look at me,” Bucky interrupts. Steve raises his eyes. Bucky’s just steps away, earnest, posture open. He chews on his bottom lip, considering. “What do you mean, you’ve always wanted me? How long?” His eyes are imploring, and Steve knows that the way he answers is important; if only he knew the answer Bucky’s looking for.

He decides to go for honesty. “Since we were kids, Buck. Around the time you told me that you liked guys.”

All color drains from Bucky’s face. “Are you fucking kidding me, Steve?” Steve just looks back at him, devastated. Bucky puts his face in his hands. “I can’t look at you right now. You know what, yeah, go, go stay with Nat for a while, I can’t be around you right now.” His shoulders shake, and he turns his back on Steve, walking into his bedroom.

Steve watches his retreating back and feels his own world fall around him. He quietly gathers his bag back up, puts on his shoes, and leaves.

* * *

Nat opens the door of her apartment to his knock, takes one appraising look, and steps aside to let Steve in. He trudges in like a kicked puppy. “Well,” she says, “what’d you fuck up this time, Steve?”

Steve takes one look at her and bursts into tears.

Nat looks alarmed and closes the door. She grabs Steve by his elbow and guides him to the couch. “Geez, Steve, I, uh, didn’t mean it.” She pats him awkwardly on the shoulder and looks around until she finds a box of tissues. She thrusts it at him. “What the hell happened?”

Steve hiccups and blows his nose, struggling to get a grip on himself. “I think I ruined everything with Bucky.” He cradles his face in his hands. “I really fucked up,” he mumbles.

Nat sits down at the other end of the couch. “What did you do?” she asks.

“The whole relationship between him and me, it’s all fake,” Steve snuffles out, voice thick with tears. “But I wanted it to be real. And I told him, and he told me to leave.” Fresh tears leak from his closed eyes.

The silence from the other end of the couch is...thoughtful. Steve turns to look at Nat. “What,” he asks.

“What exactly did he say?” Nat asks.

Steve struggles to think back, a challenge with how emotionally charged the scene was. “He wanted to know how long I’d wanted him,” he says, wiping at his eyes.

“What’d you tell him?” Nat prods.

“That I’d always wanted him, since we were kids. Since he came out to me.” Steve adds.

Nat’s lips pull up in the smallest of smiles. She shakes her head a little. “What?” Steve asks.

“Steve,” she says, “the reason those photos were so great was because there’s _something_ there. Even if you two were pretending to be dating for the sake of the shoot, that sort of chemistry doesn’t just come from nowhere.” She pats him on the thigh in a manner Steve assumes she means to be reassuring. “Perhaps Bucky was just surprised. I think it’s all gonna work out ok.”

“Nat, he kicked me out! He hates me!” Steve can feel his throat get tight as the words squeak out.

“You’ve been attached at the hip for ages, Steve, I really don’t think that this little confession is going to destroy decades of friendship.” Nat says.

“ _Little_ confession? Nat, I told him I was in love with him!” Steve exclaims.

Nat’s smile grows. “So you did, Steve! Congratulations.” She stands and walks into her kitchen. “I was just about to order some takeout. Indian sound good to you? You can stay as long as you need,” she adds, “just make sure to pick up a change of clothes or two. If I have to look at you, at least don’t make me smell you.”

Steve just gapes after her. Her flippant reply has the desired effect however, shaking Steve from his spiral. He swallows against the lump in his throat and tries to let go of the intense feelings he’s been holding onto so hard. “Uh, yeah Indian food would be great. Thanks, Nat,” he says softly.

She just nods and pulls out her cell phone to dial.

* * *

A week passes. Steve stops by the apartment during the day when he knows for sure that Bucky won’t be there and picks up some clothes and other essentials. He spends his nights on the cramped fold-out loveseat in Nat’s home office, and his days ruminating on his conversation with Bucky while trying futilely to focus on his work. He thinks about Bucky all day long, and considers that this may be the longest he’s ever gone without speaking to his best friend.

Finally, he gets a text.

 **Bucky:** We need to talk. Howlies Cafe, 1PM tomorrow?

 **Steve:** I’ll be there.

Steve arrives a half hour early to one of their favorite haunts, heart in his throat. He orders himself a plain coffee and goes out to the back patio, a quiet oasis in the busy city. He’s surprised to find Bucky already there, messing with his phone. He slides into the chair across from him, and Bucky startles to see him there, cheeks flushing slightly. He’s got a dark red henley on with black jeans, his hair escaping a messy bun in little wisps, and he looks beautiful to Steve.

Steve fidgets with his hands in his lap. He struggles to maintain eye contact, feeling ashamed and unsure. “You wanted to talk?” he begins.

Bucky stares at him, intent with eyes wide and lips parted. He licks his lips and pockets his phone, running a hand back to tuck flyaways behind his ear. “Yeah,” he starts, voice soft. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said.”

Steve swallows. “Yeah?”

Bucky chews on his lip. “I was _really_ mad, Steve. Why didn’t you tell me you liked guys too? You never gave me any indication you liked men in general, or me in particular. Why, Steve? Why keep that from me?”

Steve can’t help it, he has to avert his gaze. “I don’t know. I think maybe I was scared, so I didn’t say anything, and then time just passed and I thought it would be weird if I said anything, but maybe I was still just scared.”

Bucky’s voice is gentle. “Scared of what, Steve?”

Steve lifts his eyes to meet Bucky’s. “Rejection, I guess? You’re so beautiful and smart and amazing, and I’m...me.” He looks down at himself.

He hears Bucky scoff and looks up again. Bucky is looking at him with fond exasperation. They watch each other in silence for a moment, before Bucky speaks. “Me, beautiful?” He smiles gently. “I thought you were beautiful even when you were a skinny kid, all sharp angles and bad attitude. I just...never thought I had a chance with you, so I tried to move on.” Bucky looks down at his hands, folded in his lap. “You were always my first love. And I’ve managed to hold on to that torch for a long time, despite no indicator of interest on your part. I just couldn’t help myself. I told myself that being your best friend was enough.”

Steve’s heart pounds in his chest. He reaches across the table, palm facing up. “Bucky, I...I never knew. I wish I had. Do you...want to try, now?”

Bucky looks up, and then down to Steve’s upturned hand. He reaches out to clasp Steve’s hand with his own, grip firm and sure. “Yeah, Steve, I want that.” A smile blooms on his face.

Steve feels his lips form an answering smile. “Can I...kiss you for real?” he asks, tugging at Bucky’s hand. Bucky nods and leans in, and Steve meets him across the small table for a brief, dry press of lips. It’s not as racy as the kisses they shared for the photo shoot, but it’s real, and it makes Steve’s whole body run hot.

“This is beautiful, really guys,” interrupts a voice from across the patio. It’s a random old guy reading a newspaper. “But before this progresses any further, you really should go get a room.” He turns the page and lifts the paper back up to shield his face.

Steve stands and pulls Bucky up with him. “Let’s go home, Buck,” he says.

* * *

_December, 2019 - STARK Magazine_

_STARK Magazine: So tell us everything! We want to hear about how the men who made STARK Magazine history got together._

_Bucky Barnes: There’s not much to tell, really! Steve and I have known each other our whole lives, more or less, and things just kind of progressed naturally. I’m sorry, there’s no real defining moment or realization that happened, at least not for me._

_Steve Rogers: I mean, I’d be lying if I said that the photo shoot had nothing to do with it. It might have pushed me to admit some things that I’d been keeping to myself. I kind of wonder if I’d ever have gotten the courage to confess my feelings if I’d never had to step in last minute for that shoot._

_STARK Magazine: Well, congratulations to you both. Anyone looking at those photos can tell that there’s something really special between you two._

_Bucky Barnes: (laughs) Yeah, there really is._


End file.
